Search systems often provide query suggestions while a user is inputing a portion of a user query into a search box. As such, query suggestions “expand” or “auto-complete” the query being entered, and provide the user with additional characters and/or terms to generate a more complete user query. The variety of query suggestions generated potentially enhances the user's experience with the search system by helping the user to determine a more descriptive initial user query. For various reasons, some query suggestions presented to a user may be more relevant than others. The user may make a determination regarding which query suggestions are most relevant based on viewing the query suggestion list and selecting the appropriate query. In making such a selection, the user may not have enough information to make an accurate determination of which suggested user query will direct the user to the appropriate query results.